


I Just Wanna Tell You That You're Really...Pretty Girl

by twinkylukey



Series: girl!sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bottom Luke, Cis Ashton, Cis Calum, Cis Luke, Cis Michael, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton Irwin, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl 5sos, Girl x Girl, Kinda Fluffy, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Michael too, Needy Luke Hemmings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Luke, Sub Luke, Top Ashton, calum is a dick, im sorry this is Bad, lesbian lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Basically, Ashton is never alone with her girlfriend, and it makes her mad.





	I Just Wanna Tell You That You're Really...Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> title based off of "Pretty Girl" by Hayley Kiyoko

Sometimes Ashton hated that she didn't live alone with her girlfriend. Sure, she loved Michael and Calum. They were her best friends, but they always knew how to intrude at the worst times. It was her dream to have her pretty, blonde girlfriend all alone. To have privacy. And who could blame her? Luke was perfect, the kind of girl you want to be alone with. 

Ashton and Luke began dating shortly after they had met. Luke was a friend of Calum's, who was a friend of Michael's, who knew Ashton. The first time that Ashton locked eyes with Luke, she knew that she had found the girl of her dreams. Luke had a sexy music taste, and she had a quirky sense of humor. Ashton was a weirdo herself, so they went well together.

Ashton was feminine, but Luke was extremely feminine. She took care of herself, always brushed her hair and reapplied lip-gloss. She wore crop tops and mini skirts. She made Ashton feel special, just as pretty as she was. Ashton was hopeless for that. She always found herself desperate for affection from her, but because the two shared an apartment with their friends, they were always interrupted. 

The first time it started to bother her was on a winter's evening. The four girls wanted to take pictures in the snow. Michael had decided to build a snowman, and Calum aided by helping to roll the large piles of snow. Luke wasn't amused, she stood, giggling at all of the foot prints her boots were making. 

Luke was adorable. Her lips, nose, and cheeks were flustered from the cold air. Snowflakes were sticking to her sunshine-colored hair and long eyelashes. Unkempt were her curls that hung in her bright, blue eyes. She was wearing Ashton's parka, and the sleeves were so long that they brushed her thighs. Ashton died a little. All she wanted was to kiss the sweet girl in the snow, maybe take her inside and eat her out in front of the fireplace. 

Then, a large snowball hit the sweet angel and caused her to strive for retaliation. Luke whined, quickly gathering snow. It distorted Ashton's thoughts, a sense of annoyance washed over her.

"Calum! Ow!" She desperately tried to chase after said Maori girl, "Ash, help me!" 

Ashton, of course, put her romantic thoughts aside to defend her girlfriend's honor. And if she hit Calum a little too hard for being intrusive, no one noticed. 

The second time, it made Ashton see red.

Luke was lying on her back. Clad in a bralette and short shorts. Her body looked amazing. Ashton wanted to crawl beside her and kiss her neck, run her hands up the inside of her milky thighs. The two hadn't seen each other all day. Luke had been out with her mom. Ashton began to walk towards the couch Luke lied on, planning to sit in the empty space near her. 

But, of course, someone interrupted. Rose gold hair became visible, and Ashton recognized Michael's voice.

"Luke! Move over, I wanna watch the Kardashians too!" The girl with dyed hair spoke loudly. Luke jumped slightly, curling her legs up to her chest to give Michael room. Michael lounged against the couch, in the spot that Ashton had planned to take. Her dyed hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a soft, grey t-shirt with no pants. 

Ashton let out a disgruntled noise, walking to sit on the floor in front of Luke. Luke grinned, ruffling Ashton's curls.

"Hey, baby girl." Ashton said softly, keening into Luke's soft hands. 

"Hey, sweetie." Luke mumbled, kissing Ashton's nose. And for a second, Ashton felt relief. She was about to kiss Luke properly when their other roommate called out to them.

"EW! YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" Calum hissed. Her jet black curls were loose, from a ponytail, and her curvy bum swayed when she walked in with snacks in her hands.Luke pouted, thumbing over Ashton's cheek.

"We were just greeting each other..." Her melodic voice made Ashton's head tingle. Ashton rested her head against Luke's thighs. 

"Maybe I would allow it if you hadn't have eaten all of the cookies!" Calum sassed, plopping in Michael's lap. Michael wrapped her arms around the brown girl, only to try and get the snacks resting in her arms. 

"I was on my period!" Luke huffed. Ashton cooed, tracing patterns into Luke's leg. She really hated sharing an apartment sometimes. 

"Hey, I bought those cookies for her specifically. It's not pick-on-Luke day." Ashton warned Calum.

"Every day is pick-on-Luke day." Michael sneered. Calum laughed.

"Stop sucking her clit, Ashton." The Maori girl and girl with dyed hair were in hysterics. 

Actually, I would be doing just that if you fucks would give us five minutes alone.

The third time, Ashton couldn't take it anymore.

Luke was in her lap, completely bare underneath a sheer t-shirt. Her full breasts were pressed against Ashton's. Now that she was older, hers were bigger than Ashton's. Only slightly. Ashton had the bigger thighs in stead. Luke also had this incredible ass. It jiggled when she walked. Ashton adored touching it. And today, Luke had been purposely showing it off. The shirt hit just above the curve of her bum, and came up when she reached for something. Ashton wanted to sink to her knees and bury herself between Luke's legs. 

Ashton had her hands tugging at unruly curls that puddled Luke's back. Baby blue irises were replaced with creamy eyelids, and her cherry, red lips were parted in a moan. The oldest girl mouthed at the exposed nipples through Luke's thin shirt, ready to die happy. 

"Ashy, m'wet. So wet." Luke whined, rolling her hips forward.

"I can feel, baby. Mm, you're such a bad girl. I wanna taste." Ashton thumbed over the hardened nipples, ripe like cherries under Luke's shirt.

"Please..."

Ashton responded by shoving Luke against their bed. Her hands were above her head, her curvy body writhing, her full chest rising and falling. Ashton had her hands up Luke's shirt, being clad only in a dark, pantie set herself. That's when that horrible Kiwi girl barged into the room without a single knock. Ashton instinctively covered Luke's body with her own. She glared at Calum.

"Someone better have fucking died..." The older girl seethed. 

"I jus-ew! I died! Gross!" Calum gagged and covered her eyes. Ashton smirked, pressing her thigh between Luke's legs, trying to make the sweet girl moan as a punishment for Calum's rude behavior. Luke choked, grinding her bare hips up. 

"Learn how to fucking knock. Now get out." Ashton growled, hushing poor Luke beneath her. Calum's face twisted in horror. Her eyes went wide, and she slowly backed out, closing the door behind her with a slam. 

A satisfied hum left Ashton's throat. She smiled down at Luke. 

"Where were we, my heart?" Luke wrinkled her nose cutely. She boldly reached to unclasp Ashton's bra. The older girl's tanned chest filled her eyes. Luke desperately groped, squeezed the globes. Ashton sighed, loving Luke's soft touches. 

"You're so pretty in lacey, red panties." Luke told Ashton. Ashton connected their lips in gratitude. Luke kissed back, her candy tongue was slick and hot against Ashton's. Hands began their adventure, exploring each feminine curve the significant others had to offer. Luke's skin was soft, dulcet, honeyed, sweet. Just like her. Ashton pulled that t-shirt over her head, and Luke was naked. 

Her chest bounced with her frantic breathing. The lines and stretch marks of her hips melted into hickey-perfect thighs. But between them, was Ashton's favorite part. Luke's pussy was an actual flower. It was perfect, blossom pink, and somehow never had a hair. Ashton preferred to keep a little because it made her feel older, but Luke was constantly smooth. Her soft scent overwhelmed Ashton. Her clit was so small and perfect, that it almost annoyed Ashton. Not to mention how sensitive everything was. 

The way that she was lying, Luke's curly hair covered her nipples. She looked to be apart of some renaissance painting. 

"Fuck, Luke. I'm actually at a loss for words. You're so pretty, angel. No matter how many times we do this...fuck. It's like I made you in a computer." Ashton rambled. There was no keeping her hands to herself, she sunk down, lying between Luke's legs. 

"Eat me?" Luke sucked her thumb; her other hand carder through Ashton's hair.

"If I had it my way, I would lie here for hours. Just making you cum with my tongue." Ashton mumbled, her voice vibrated Luke's sensitive spots. Surprisingly, Ashton licked a thick stripe across Luke's sugary folds. Salty but sweet. Hot, slick, wetness pooled on Ashton's tongue. She licked it up greedily. 

"Oh god!" Luke practically sobbed. She bucked up against Ashton's face. Ashton held her down.

"Mmm," Ashton responded. She wrapped her full lips around Luke's clit, sucking it like hard candy. She used her thumb to trace over the hairless skin above, feeling the heat radiating from the blonde's body. Ashton made Luke feel like the sun. Hot, inflamed. Ashton's love was fiery, lustfully scorching.

"Right there, Ashton. Please!" Luke's eyes rolled back. Her hair was becoming tangled. More and more of her wetness trickled from her opening. Ashton's hands trailed past her mouth. She pressed the pad of her index finger to Luke's opening, "Oh yes. Do it. Please!"

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers, princess?" Ashton asked sweetly. She eased her finger inside the tight, wet heat. Above her, Luke was toying with her own nipples. Her back was arching off the bed, and loud moans were leaving her kissable lips. 

Luke was a sight to be seen. Ashton felt adoration fill her heart. That would be her bride one day. She knew it. 

Ashton pressed her finger deep inside, slipping a second in quickly. Luke's wetness was very helpful. It made it so easy to slide the digits in. The older girl thrusted slowly, her mouth still working at Luke's pink, throbbing clit and sometimes, marking her thighs. 

Luke was a creamer, her sweet, sticky liquid pearls would escape her tight heat. She would scream into her hand. Become weak in Ashton's grip. Squirting was unrealistic, and men who make porn always have shown lesbian sex to seem like this taboo, filthy thing. Really, it's beautiful. What Ashton and Luke shared was far more than erotic; it was intimate. 

Luke was fucked out. She was all but riding Ashton's fingers. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and heavy pants left her lips.

"Oh god, I-I'm close..." She whimpered. Luke was such a whiny angel.

"Cum, my sweet girl. Cum like a good girl and get me off." Ashton said, having forgot about her own arousal. Her red panties were now damp, and each time she moved, they would catch against her skin and give her a sweet friction, "I fucking love your little pussy. Your princess parts are so perfect. God, I could eat it forever."

Luke adored praise, and that was all it took for her to cum with a scream. Her body twitched, a throbbing pleasure tingled between her legs. She panted swiftly, digging her face into the crook of her arm. Her pussy convulsed around Ashton's fingers instinctively. She was such a horny girl.

When she regained composure, she sat up to press an innocent kiss to Ashton's lips.

"Ashy, baby, it's your turn." She giggled, finished her sentence with a bite to the older girl's lower lip. Ashton groaned, smacking Luke's thigh, "Ashy, play nice! I'm trying to play with you."

"Mm, kitty, I don't play nice. I like to be rough with you." Ashton smirked, and Luke flushed bright red. It kind of matched the color of something else on her body. 

"Shh, don't make me drip again..." Luke whispered, pressing a wet kiss to Ashton's shoulder. Ashton gripped Luke's golden curls, pulling her head back to expose the skin of her neck. 

"My little minx. Can't get enough. I swear to god, when we live alone, I'm never going to keep my hands off of this body." Ashton growled, pulling the angel back into her lap—just like before. 

"My body? Look at you, Ash. You're so curvy. So fit." Luke ran her delicate hands down Ashton's body, playing with the hem of the dominant girl's panties. 

"Want them off, angel?" Ashton hands cupped Luke's. Luke purred in response. 

"Mmm, yeah." Luke lifted her hips to assist Ashton in removing her underwear. Ashton lied back with the beautiful girl still straddling her waist. Luke experimentally gyrated forward, gasping when she felt Ashton's clit against her own. Ashton's hands found their was to Luke's ass. She gripped it, pushing Luke forward harder. She gasped, "Ash!"

Ashton was tan, toned, and perfect. Her cute, blood-moon tattoos always fascinated Luke. Luke thought she looked amazing with tattoos. She had the most fit tummy and thick thighs that Luke sometimes found herself jealous of. Her skin was flawless. It contrasted with the blonde's freckles cheeks, and she had more of a dusty pink hue to her down-turned lips. She always smelled like sugar cookies and luxury shampoo. Though dominant, Ashton was feminine. Not as feminine as Luke, but she loved to take care of herself. To spoil herself with sexy panties. Luke didn't complain. Sometimes, she would take her lovers underwear. 

"You always feel so good against me." Ashton whined. She tried to press their lips together. It came out more of a hot glide of feverish lips. Luke rubbed her hips in a circle, wanting to give Ashton more. She licked her fingers and led them down to Ashton's clit. Luke admired the soft patch of dark curls above Ashton's pussy. It was so neat, so carefully shaved. Rubbing pressurized figure-eights, she grinned when Ashton let out a moan. 

Luke was trying her best, but Ashton needed more. She placed her hand over Luke's, helping her rub just the way she liked it. Luke didn't mind. She knew Ashton always had to have some sort of dominance over her. 

"Ashton, my love, you're so beautiful..." Luke muttered, kissing the sweet-spot on Ashton's neck. Ashton grunted out a moan. Her voice was slightly more high-pitched. 

"I'm close," Ashton warned. Luke giggled, her sugary lips kissed the corner of Ashton's mouth. The locked eyes, and the younger girl bit her lip innocently.

"I'm yours, Ashy. Will you cum for your pretty girl?" Her voice was too pure for the situation they were in. Ashton choked, spasming beneath her girlfriend as she came. Her wetness dripped down her thighs, and some of it got on their sheets. She whined Luke's name, holding onto the pretty girl like a lifeline. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ashton panted. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked over at Luke.

"Yes, that's what we just did!" Luke clapped, giggling and bouncing on top of Ashton.

"You and your bad jokes..." Ashton rolled her eyes fondly. Luke kissed all over Ashton's face. Sweetly smiling, always bubbly and thankful after sex.

"You love me." Luke hummed, hugging Ashton tightly. Ashton sighed contently. 

And of course, their moment didn't last long. They could hear Michael shouting down the hall.

"MY ROOM IS RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD!" She shouted.

"Oh well." Ashton shrugged, rolling her girlfriend on her back to kiss her properly.


End file.
